You Are My Heart ,And I am Your Armour
by DecipherRayne
Summary: Jack has always been a confused guy . But what happens when he meets a wild and young girl , that teachs that life not so bad ? Jack and OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys this story is mine . The Character's are not but one , the OC and they are all based on me . I put my heart and soul into this story , and Would like to hear your opinions on it ok. Warning this story is rated M for later stuff and there maybe parts missing, or parts I just didn't add. I'm sorry I tried doing this off memory. So enjoy and please consider on review please

- Vampria

**Funerals and Bravery**

After the funeral and the gathering at Jeremiah Mercer's house. Jack Mercer couldn't handle being in the depressed crowed anymore. He walked out into the cold, down the driveway and lit a smoke.

"Hey you little fairy. I'm going home, ya comin?" Jack glared at his older brother, Bobby.

"Nah. I think I'll head to the bar. And I'm not gay!" Jack turned and walked down the street to the nearest bar.

He opened the door. Warm air and the smell of beer greeted him. He took off his scarf and coat, revealing a tight black tee underneath.

"Drink?" The bartender asked.

"Jack." He reached back for his wallet.

"Bottle or mug?"

"Bottle." He handed him the money and took the bottle.

Jack turned and leaned against the bar. He faced the stage to see the next act. His eyes widened as they took in the sight of the beautiful girl. She had short black hair that had a bang hanging over one of her hazel eyes, two thick pieces that cupped her pale face. The back of her hair was short enough to spike.

She was wearing a blood red shirt and a black ripped denim skirt with black converses. He finally pulled his gaze from her as she spoke.

"How's everyone doing!?" The bar filled with the roar of slurred howls. Jack just smirked to himself; taking a swig of his Jack Daniels. She gave a smile and the music started.

"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na.

I miss you.

Miss you so bad.

I don't forget you.

Oh it's so sad.

I hope you can hear me.

I remember it clearly!

The day you slipped away.

Was the day I found it won't be the same, oh"

Jack watched as she swayed to the music.

"Na, na ,na, na, na, na, na.

I didn't get around to kiss you.

Goodbye on the hand.

I wish that I could see you again.

I know that I can't , oooooooooh.

I hope you can hear me.

I remember it clearly!

The day you slipped away.

Was the day I found it wouldn't be the same."

Her eyes then locked onto Jack's gaze.

"I've had my wake up,

won't you wake up?

Keep asking me why!

And I can't take it.

Wasn't fake it.

It happened you passed by!

Now you're gone,

Now you're gone.

There you go.

There you go.

Somewhere I can't bring you back!

Now you're gone.

Now you're gone.

There you go.

There you go.

Somewhere I can't bring you back!

The day you slipped away.

Was the day I found it won't be the same.

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na.

I miss you."

Her voice faded into the ending music. Her eyes fell for Jack and she walked off stage.

Jack was always a sensitive guy ever since he was young. The song she sang reminded him of his mother. She thanked the bar tender for the gig and left. Jack sucked back the rest of his beer and put his jacket and scarf back on chasing after her. He pushed open the door. It had gotten colder and started to snow.

He looked around and saw no sign of her. He sighed, walked down the street and turned the corner. His eyes widened. He found her but she wasn't alone. Two dark figures surrounded her. She seemed scared. One of the figures grabbed her.

"Let go!" She wrenched away but the other one grabbed her by the hair, pulling and pinning her to the wall by her neck as she tried to run. Jack could hear her gasping for air.

"You know what? We shouldn't have to ask." One of the men said.

"We should take!"

The man with the hand to her throat agreed. He snaked his hand up the girls shirt. Jack's eyes flashed back to her, she squirmed and gasped as the cold air on her flesh.

Rage then took over Jack. He charged shoulder first into the man that restrained her by the neck, knocking him to the ground. Jack was grabbed by the shoulder and whirled around and hit in the face hard. He stumbled back but stood his ground. Jack's cheek stung.

He glared at the guy and tackled him to the hard, cold ground. Jack threw his fists, not caring where they hit as long as it hurt.

Jack finally stopped and looked down at the bleeding unconscious guy that lay beneath him. He pulled himself to his feet and glanced down at the girl. She was knocked out cold and probably freezing. The men had removed the coat and hat that kept her warm.

He knelt beside her, removing his jacket and laying it on her. He then scooped her up into his arms. Finding her lighter than she appeared. He carried her eighteen blocks before reaching his destination.

He walked up the dark front steps and glanced through the window, it was dark meaning no one was up. Just as Jack hoped. He shifted the girl in his arms so he could open the door. He carried her through the threshold and up the stairs trying to get up them as quiet as possible.

He placed the girl on his bed and covered her to her chin in the blanket. He then grabbed a pillow and blanket for himself, throwing it to the floor. He removed his shirt and shoes and laid down. He rolled over onto his side thinking of what he's going to say to Bobby in the morning. He closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! These Chapters will be coming fast b/c I pre-wrote it before typing it . Un like my other stories for you who read them . I hope you's enjoy this chapter and please review thx :) Vampira .

**No Where To Go But In Friends Arms**

Jack turned over , but jumped at the thought of the girl . Who he still hoped was asleep in his bed .

" Shit!" Jack swore . She was gone . He jumped to his feet and searched all of upstairs . Not there. He went down stairs and to his amazment ,there she sat in the kitchen reading the comics in the news paper , while eatting cearel .

She glanced up and smiled at him .

" Morning" She said quit cheerful . He sat next to her and staired at her in disbelife .

" What ?"

" There's acouple things" A smirk tugged on the corners of Jack's lips . She let him countinue .

" One . You were almost rapped last night , and you wake up in a strangers house without a problem ? Instead you wake up and get cearel and read comics ?" She nodded .

" Thanks by the way " She gave a small smile , and scooped up cearel into her mouth . Jack nodded .

" And two . Can I atleast know your name ?" She nodded while swallowing .

" Mhm . Ryan Aubrey" She smiled .

" And the name of my savour ? " She mimicked Foina from Shrek . Jakc laughed .

" Jack Mercer" They sat there smiling at each other for a few minutes.

" Hey Jackie ?" Jack's eyes widened .

" You got to hide " He wasn't ready to tell Bobby just yet . She scrambled to her feet and hid in the coat closet . Jack sat where she was sitting and started eatting her cearel . Bobby entered the kitchen and looked at Jack .

" Hey were gonna go find out how Ma's died ya comin ?" Jack glanced at Ryan's hidding place and back at Bobby .

" Yeah" He spooned cearel into his mouth . Bobby nodded. Jakc chewed slowly .

" Then get ready! " Jack jumped and put the bowl into the sink . And dashed upstairs . When he came back down , he was dressed . He glanced back at the kitchen . And left .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan peaked her head out of the closet . No one . She went upstairs grabbed her shoes and left also . She walked , arms hugged around her . Trying to keep warm .She walk home . Warm air greeted her , un freezing her face .

" And where have you been ? " A middle aged women approached her .

" I-"

" No! I don't want to know . Probley selling your body and such! " The women glarred throwing her arms in the air .

" No! I can't believe you'd even think or say that! " Ryan yelled back , getting right into the women's face .

" How couldn't I Ryan ! You don't come home , and when you do your clothes are messed and your hair ? And where is you coat ? God Ryan your eight -teen !" Ryan sighed and started upstairs .

" I don't need this" She slowly lugged her self up the stairs .

" Then I guess you don't need this family or house " Ryan turned confused , but then noticed the two duffle baggs .

" I want you out " Ryan shook her head . Tears stinging her eyes .

" No ...No " She tried convincing her self this wan't happening .

" I have no where else to go!" Ryan said clawing onto the stairs as the women tried dragging her down them. Ryan squrimed . She fell hitting the hard ground outside . The duffle bags were throwen out at her .

" Your suppose to be my Mother! And who do you think payed your damn bills! You sure as hell didn't!" Her Mother looked at her , her eyes red with baggs . And closed the door . Ryan's eyes narrowed .

" You ...You crack whore! That's why your kicking me out! So you have more damn money for your crack!" Ryan let her tear fall freely . She got up , grabbing her duffle bags . Taking a tight black hoody out of one . It kept her warm . But not dry .

Its started to rain as she roamed the streets . She was glad it was raining . Then no one could see her tears . It had gotten darker as she approached a familure street . She glanced at a house across the street , one light still on and it's window opened .

" Jack " She sighed to her self .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After watching a heart break video , stopping a basket-ball game ,and almost killing some kid . Jack was pretty tired . When they finally got home , Jack tried looking for Ryan . No sight . It was getting dark . And Jack found it warm in his room so he opened the window . He sat on his bed strumming his gutiar and smoking a ciggerett .

Jack just started to relax . When two duffle bag flew through his window . Jack jumped up, standing on his bed . He was confused and kind of scared . He looked at his window as someone crawled throw it .

" Hey Jack" Ryan looked up at Jack .

" W-what are you doing here " Jack noticed her blush .

" I was kicked out...I had no other place " She said in such a hushed tone he could barely hear here . Jack sighed .

" Alright...You can stay" She smiled , but winced . Jack gave a confused look . Ryan lifted her hand , blood pooled at the palm . Jack took her down the hall to the bathroom . He sat her down on the tolett and knelt infront of her .

He took her small hand in his larger one . He had a damp cloth . He ran it over her hand , she was about to scream in pain when Jack covered her mouth .She held her hand close to her chest praying for the pain to stop .

" What the hell is that ?!" Ryan said , when Jack uncovered her mouth .

" Iodine" He stuck out his hand for hers.

" I'll try and be gentle " He promised . She hesantly placed her hand in his . He brushed the cloth over her palm again , she winced closing her eyes tightly and bitting her lower lip . Jack felt a guilty wave crash over him . Her eyes slowly opened , as the pain slowly melted away .

She looked down at Jack who lightly blew on her wound , to make the stinging stop . Ryan felt her face go warm .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I was done bandaging Ryan's hand we went back to my room . I stood in the hall way as she got changed .

" Kay ...done" She whispered through the door . I slowly entered my room , keeping my eyes glued to the floor .

" Hey what's this ?" I looked up . My eye's trailing up her slender pale legs , to her half turned back . She pulled out a floral patterned book .

" Photo's " She smirked . I couldn't help but let my eyes fall from her sharp features . I seen she was wearing a tight black tank , my eyes fell further passed her flat stomach to her bare legs . She was wearing boy cut short boxers for girls .I felt my throat go dry and my cheeks go warm .

" Can we look at them ?" She obviously hadn't seen me staring . I nodded . She sat on my bed and patted next to her for me to sit . I slowly walked over and sat next to her . She leaned against me ,and opened the book .

The first picture she laughed , It was a picture of me when I was 10 and was dressed like a girl . Reason why Bobby makes fun of me . Even though he was the one that took ballet .

I was about to explain the last photo of the book . But noticed she was asleep on my shoulder . She looked cute , and naive . Her mouth was slightly open her arm was draped over my stomach . I smiled down at her . I rested my cheek on the top of her head .

I sat there awake . I couldn't believe her , I have been with alot of girls and dated tons . But none made me feel the way I do when I'm with her . For one thing she's trusts easily , she's tough , beautiful , funny , talented . My thoughts furthured more about her as my eyes drifted closed and fell asleep .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt a jolt beneath my head , I sturred when it happened again . I opened my eyes , it took awhile as they ajusted to the dark . I could see Jack chest rise and fall rapidly , him jolting every few minutes . I looked up to his face , it was twisted in all kinds of bad emotions .

I straddled his wasit and cupped his face , I tried hloding his head still as I stroked the sides of face with my thumbs . His breath was still rapid and rugged , short , deep and sharp . I winced as his hands clawed into my back .

" Jack ...Jack" I whispered , He tried to moved but I held him still .

" Jack no one can hurt you...Your safe" I whispered , I kissed the top of his head . It was mosit with his sweat . _ I wonder what could get him this way ._ Just then the pictures flashed through my mind. _His mother . _ I felt his on my back again but this time they grabbed fist fulls of my shirt . His breathing started to go back to normal . I kept stroking the sides of his face . His features also started to relax .

His arms snaked arond me pulling me close to his chest . My face in the crook of his neck . I couldn't really move , so I closed my eyes and went back to sleep .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I suddenly felt cold as whatever warm was covering me left . I turned over on my side , and without a second thought , wraped my arm around Ryan . My chest against her back . My face buried into her hair . It smelled so sweet . Vanella and cinommon. I pulled her closer and was glad she didn't pull away from me . I drifted back to sleep with thoughs thoughts.

I went to pull her closer as I woke up again . But instead hugged blankets . I rubbed my eyes and opened them . Once again she was gone . I sighed and rolled out of bed . Relizing I slept in yesterdays clothes . I didn't bother to change I just left my roo in search of the dissapearing girl .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan couldn't sleep any longer . She removed Jack's arm from her waist and went down stairs . She walked into the kitchen to get some food into her . She got a bowl and poured cearal into it . She glided over to the fridge for milk .

" Morning Jackie" Bobby walked by the kitchen taking a quick glance . Ryan looked up and shrugged and poured milk into the bowl and started eatting . Bobby stoped half way down the hall and made a confused face . He backed up till he was in the door frame of the kitchen and looked at Ryan .

" Your not Jackie " He pointed at her . She shook her head , taking another bit of cearal .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack stummbled down the stairs yawning . He walked into the kitchen , he froze where he stood . He seen Bobby with one hand on the counter top behind Ryan and the other on her smiling face. Bobby laughed .

" Hey cracker Jack . This pretty little thing tells me she's friends with you ?" Jack nodded , Ryan blushed .

" Uh Bobby...Arn't we gonna find buddy with the goatee ? " Bobby nodded , removing his hand from her face and turning to face Jack . Ryan's eyes widened .

" Oh can I come! Please? " Ryan looked pleadingly at Bobby . He faced her a smirk played his lips.

" Sure " She smiled and hugged him . Jack's jaw clentched .

" Kay got to get ready" She turned and skipped off upstairs .

" Nice girl ...Fine ass that-" Something in Jack snapped . He had charged at Bobby , pinning him to the wall by his throat.

" Don't you ever talk about her that way! Again! " Jack growled .

Jack's eyes shift losing that anger. He unpinned Bobby and stepped away .

" You shouldn't of said she could come. She could get hurt" Jack looked away from his brother .

" Yea . But I can't say she can'tcome now "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We drove around for awhile before we heared they were at a bar . Angel , Bobby , Ryan and I walked in side . I carried a shot gun beneath my coat . We looked for him .

" There he is"

" Where ?" Bobby glanced around .

" Right there! The guy with the goatee!" I pointed .

" I see him Jack .Put your hand down! " Bobby hit my arm down .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby slapped Jack's hand out of the way . The noticed us and started to run . I dashed after them. I pulled out a buck knife and whipped it at them .

" Damn!" missed . I wrenched it out of the wall as I ran passed it . I ran out the door which lead outside .

" Get him Jackie-O " Bobby yelled from behind . Jack pulled out the shot gun and shot at them as they drove off .

" You go girl! " We ran to Bobby's car and chased after them .

The road was slippery with all the falling snow and it also made it hard to see . We turned a corner the car slid into a bunch of parked cars.

" Aw! Wrecked the whole side of my fucking car!" Bobby hit the stearing wheel making me jump .

" You gonna get these guys before you kill us! " Jack yelled at Bobby . We turned again and I slid into Jack.

" Sit back and put your Fucking seat belts on , Girls!" I mouthed sorry to Jack and put a seat belt on .

" Girls got your seat blets on ? Watch this. Hold on " Bobby rammedhis car into the killer's car ,flipping it . We all got out of the car .

" Guys stay here" Bobby and Angel went over to the flipped car . Jack was about twenty feet from the killers car , and I was ten feet from Bobby's car . I was horrified as the out linesof Bobby and Angel beat up the two men .

I jumped and stood frozen at the sight and the sound of gun fire . I blinked . The horrid sit of my brother, my father , the blood ,how I couldn't do anything.

" Are they dead ?" Jack's voice sounded so far away .

" Yeah Jackie there dead. Come on" I heared cruching of snow then a arm around my waist . I ran backwards , but turned and ran the right way . I sat in the car , I put my seat belt on and pulled my knees to my chest . I looked out the window at the twisting and whirling snow that fell . The thoughts played like a slide show in my mind bring back terrable memories .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I glanced at Ryan . She hugged her knees. _ I knew this was going to be to much for her._ I was about to say something when I heard her mumble . I leaned abit closer to hear what she was saying .

" Listen to each drop of rain... Whispering secrets invain...Frantically searching for someone to hear , Their story before they hit the ground" Something was defintly wrong .

" Please don't let go . Can't we stay for a while? ... It's just to hard to say good bye . Listen to the rain...Aa...ah weeping...oo...ooh I stand alone in the storm . Suddenly sweet words take hold . Hurry they say for you haven't much time...open your eyes to the love around you..you may feel you're alone , but I'm here still with you .You can do what you dream . Just remember to listen to the rain" She jumped as I placed a hand on her shoulder .

" Ryan you ok ?" She looked at me and nodded .

" I-I'm fine" I gave a weak smile . _I don't believe her_ . She returned one .

When we arrived home Ryan was the first to run into the house . Something was obvisly bugging her. I went in after everyone to have a smoke first . I went to my room . Once again . No Ryan. I sighed and went to Bobby . Who was going through mom's old stuff.

" Hey Bobby do you know where Ryan is ?" He shook his head . I walked down the hall and heared singing . I walked into the bathroom . The door wide open . I lean against the door frame , listening to her words with amusment .

" Remember the feeling remember the day , my stone heart was breaking my love ran away. This moment I knew I would be someone else . My love turned around and I fell " My smile grew as she came to the climax of the song . I knew this song well . And it amused me that _she_ was singing it .

" Be my bad boy be my man ! Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend ! You can be my bad boy! But understand that I don't need you in my life again! " I laughed . She couldn't hear me after all she was wearing head phones.

" Won't you be my bad boy . Be my man , be my weekend lover . But don't be my friend . You can be my bad boy! But understand I don't need you again . No I don't need you again " She swayed to the music , I noticed a black mark on her wrist . I smirked when I realized she was in a bubble bath . I shook my head and kept listening .

" You once made this promise to stay by my side . But after sometime you just pushed me aside . You never thought that a girl could be strong . And now I'll so you how to go on! " Be for she got to sing the chours again I grabed her wrist making her jump , but smile at me . She removed her head phones .

" That must of hurt ?" Turing her wrist , plam up .

" Not really" I smirked . _ She is so unpredictable_ .

" Dominatio Per Malum ?"

" Mean power through evil" I nodded . I sat on the floor next to the tub .

" You got anymore ?" She bit her lower lip .

" Hmmm not anywhere I could show you..."

" Oh wait " She lifted a slender leg out of the water , she pointed to her ankle.

" Shawn ? " I asked confused . _Did she have a boyfriend ? Did they get into a fight and he kicked her out ?_

" Mhm...My brother..He passed awhile back" She put her leg back into the water .

" And I have one on my hip ...but If I showed you . You'd see more then you expected " She smiled . I swallowed hard , at the thought of where that tattoo was .

" So you got any ? " I nodded . I took off my shirt to show her .

" I got my crosses " I showed my shoulders .

" And my Spares on my forearm , I have strength japaness simbol " I pointed to the tattoo just under my collar bone .

" And a skull on the side of my upper forearm" She smiled , then closed the curtain around her. I could see alight out line of her figure . I tried my hardest not to think about her that way but... I lost and they came flowing in .

I noticed her hand strech out looking for a towel . I found one and handed it to her, her hand skimming mine .

" Uh Jack ? "

" Y-yeah" My voice was so ragged .

" The towels well...to small to wrap around me " _Dear God why must you test me!?_ I looked arond for another one but only found my shirt . I handed it to her .

" Thanks " I was just glad I was able to control my self . She pulled back the curtain . I raised my eyes to look at her . My black shirt that had been fit on me was big on her petit form . We walked to my room and once again I stood in the hall and waited for her to change .

" Kay " I walked in .It didn't even look like she changed , she was still wearing my t-shirt .

" I have boy cuts on ... I just thought your shirt was more comfy " I smiled shaking my head . I seen alot of girls that wore nothing but my shirts but she looked the best . I graabed a pillow and threw it on the floor along with a blanket .

" What are you doing ?" She sat on my bed cross legged .

" Making my bed " I went to lay down but she grabbed the pillow . Making me bounce my head off the floor . I sat up .

" Ok put it back "It was like talking to a child .

" There's room up here " She pouted . I tilted my head .

" Are you sure ?" She nodded . I sighed and tackled her . She laughed. for the first time well since she's been here .

I lifted my self over her . My hands on each side of her head. my knees on each side of her hips . She smiled up at me .

" Could I ask you a couple questions ?" She nodded looking at the tattoos on my chest . Running her hands down my arms .

"How old are you ?" I really wanted to know .Because , if cop came in and she was like sixteen I could be arrested .

" Eight-teen ...You ?" She didn't seem to care about her answer .

" Twenty -two " She nodded walking her fingers up my arm's over my shoulders , then down my chest , her eyes locked on mine. Her hands were so soft , on my flesh . Her eyes held no emotion , so I didn't know what she was thinking .

" Do you sing for a living ? " I tried to make my voice sound stright forward and not jumpy as it did. She shook her head .

" What do you do ? " She stoped using her finger tips to drive me mad but her whole hand . eyes eyes wondered from mine , looking at every inch of me .

" Sing " I seen a smirk tug at the corners of her soft lips .

" I'll have to hear you some time" She smiled . Her smile quickly faded . I felt her hands cover my back and she pulled me down on top of her . In a embrace .

" Jack ...Thanks"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remeber to review!- vampria


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hope you like this chapter ! And review please and thank you - Vampria 1o1**

**I'll Always Listen**

When I woke up Ryan was still there . I got up and went for a shower . Bobby came in later for a shit .I heared Angel come in and start talking to Bobby .

" Hey could you tell me what this is ?"

" Ask the dick expurt" Bobby refered to me .

" How would I know " I sighed and peaked my head out of the shower .To see Angel's _Problem_

"Rug burn " I looked up to see Ryan leaning against the door frame looking well amused .

" Had a rough night Angel ?" Bobby and Angel turned to face her .

" Yeah " He smiled and she left . I went back into the shower , I could hear Bobby and Angel talking about Jerry.

" Angel wait I'll come with you! Angel! " I climbed out of the shower wraping a towel around my waist .

"Damnit Jackie get me some tolett paper ! " I rolled my eyes and did so . I went to my room to find Ryan asleep again . I smirked and walked over to my drawer . Pulling out boxer briefs , I turned to make sure she was still sleeping. I droped the towel and put them on .

" Nice arse Mercer " I turned to see Ryan smirking tiredly at me .

" I- I thought you were asleep " I knew I was blushing .

" I guess you thought wrong " She patted next to her . I walked over and sat down .

" Yeah...G-guess so " I shuddered as she walked her fingers up my chest .

" What...Are y-you doing ? " She wraped arm around my neck and pulled me closer to her .

" Hold on and you'll see " She smiled . I closed my eyes , I felt her breath on my neck as she sat up abit .

I forward my brows in confusion when she pulled away . I looked down at her . She staired at my chest in amusment .

" I hope you like it " She smiled I looked down. She had put a chain on me , it had two dog tags . One with a picture with Evyln and the other blank.

" I love it thank you "I leaned down and hugged her .Alittle to tightly , I accadently cracked her back .I heared her laughinto my chest . I felt her lips brush across my skin as she tried to muffle it . I pulled away from her . She tilted her head and smiled .

" Sorry I didn't put another picture on the other one "

" Not a problem I'll find one " She smiled again and handed me the clothes by her head .

She walked me and Bobby to the door . She leaned against the frame and waved I waved back. I put my hands in my pockets and just stood smiling she did too .

" Come on! "Bobby grabbed the back of my collar and dragged me into the car . The whole time Ryan had been laughing .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Bobby and I were done threatening to burn a guy . We met up with Angel to find out Jerry's dirty little secret . When we arrived home , We heared hollering comnig from the house . We ran in , the screams came from the kitchen . My eyes widened to the sight of Ryan on top of Sofi holding up a fist ready to hit her again . Sofi already had a busted lip .

" Angel ! " Sofi cried . Angel ran up and pulled Ryan off her. She struggled to get free .

" Whao! Calm down" She wouldn't quit . She bit Angel and attacked Sofi again .

" Damnit Jack get her! " Bobby ran over to Angel to convinse him not to shoot Ryan . I grabbed Ryan . Pulling her arms behind her back . She thrashed trying to get free .

" Ryan calm down! Please calm down " I whisperd while tightening my grip .

" Ryan please stop! It's Jack " She stoped . I loosen my grip she turned to face me . I rested my forehead on hers .

" Come on Rye . Lets go talk about it " She nodded face tear stained .

" Yeah that's right B-"

" Sofi! " Bobby and Angel were heared as we walked up the stairs . We went into my room and closed the door locking it .

"Jack I'm sorry!I-I "

"Shh...It's fine"She shook her head.

" No! I-I" I turned when I heared foot steps coming up the stairs.

" Shawn! We-we have to hide! He's coming . Come on" I looked at her confused .

" What ?"

" He's coming! Come on ! " I placed a hand on her shoulder she jumped .

" Ryan . Why are you calling me Shawn ? " Her eyes teared up .

" He's gonna hurt us! Please " She begged .

" Hey everything ok in there?" Bobby knocked .Sending Ryan crazy .

"It's to late! "She sunk to the floor.

" Ryan he's not going to hurt you " She nodded.

" Jackie! " Bobby yelled through the door . She jumped and cried more .

" Bobby stop! Go away! Please! " I have him leave. I took Ryan in my arms , she cried . After she calmed down . I pulled away from her abit .

"Ryan?" She glanced at me .

"What's my name? " She gave me a weird look .

" Jack " She whispered .

" What the hell did Sofi do!?" Se looked like she didn't hear me . I was about to ask again when she answered .

"She dised my family " She whispered .

" Why were you calling me Shawn?" She looked at me , clentching her jaw .

" I-I...I sometimes...Uh how did he put it "

" Oh! If I get a image in my head of what happened before Shawn died I relive it ...I know I'm a freak" She bowed her head . I put my finger under her chin making her look at me .

" No your not . Could you fix it ? So like it never happeneds again ?" She nodded .

" I was told to confind in someone . But no one ever gave me the time of day "

" I will "She smiled .

A hour passed . She told me everything . About her fathers abusive ways, her mother's drug addictions and the witnessed of her father savagly kill her brother .She also told me that every cent of money she made went towards the bills and food .

I couldn't believe that a young girl like her carried such a big burden on her shoulders for so long . I could relate .

" Hey Jackie everything ok ?" Bobby knocked on the door.

" Yeah she's fine" I smiled at her, brushing a straind of hair out of the way .

" Ok well dinners ready if your hungry " I looked at Ryan .

" You hungry ? "She nodded , we stood and went out into the hall for a minute we just stood there .

" Jack ?" I looked at her .

" Last on there is a rotten egg ! " She dashed down the stairs . I ran after her .

" Hey! No running in the house! "Jerry said us almost knocking him over . We sat at the table , Ryan sat across from me , Bobby on her left and Jer on her right . She made funny faces at me . Making me choke on food . It amased me that she's been through so much , but she still see's the brighter side of things .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So I hope you liked - And please review thx - Vampria1o1**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey readers I'm updating sorry it's taken me awhile but I have high school and all sooo...I hope you enjoy and review - Vampria.

**I'll Protect You Don't Be Scared**

The next morning I woke up to yelling down stairs. I rolled out of bed, and walked into the kitchen to see Jack at the front door.

"Your mother was a whore!" I heard from outside.

"Hey fuck you man! I will kick your-" Jack growled and ran outside.

"Jack." I sighed running after him. I saw Jack slow as the person he chased stopped and turned. My eyes widened as he pulled out a gun and shot Jack.

"Jack!" I screamed, tackling the guy and stabbing him. I grabbed the guy's gun and ran to Jack's side, putting his arm around my neck.

"Jack, come on!"

"Ry-Ryan behind!" I turned and shot the guy behind me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan came to me and helped me stand.

"Jack, come on!" I heard two shots and a third one from Bobby who ran into the streets. Ryan took me to my room laying me down and placing the gun on the side table. She then pulled up my shirt.

"This is going to hurt." She jabbed tweezers in to my shoulder. I screamed and gasped, she pulled out the bullet. She put Iodine on my shoulder than bandaged it.

"Ryan tha-" Ryan's eyes fluttered and she swayed.

"Ryan?" She fell to the floor. I jumped and looked down at the blood that was a puddle around her.

"Ryan!" I ran down outside to Bobby.

"Bobby! It's Ryan!" I stood trying to get him to come.

"Who sent you?"

"Viktor Sweet...Thank God"

"Thank God? You killed my mother and Lil sister, Mother Fucker! Thank Viktor Sweet!" Bobby ran toward me and up the stairs, I noticed drops of blood on the floor up the stairs leading to my room.

Bobby removed my black tee from Ryan, to reveal nothing but her bra and blood staid flesh. Bobby turned her over to see she was shot twice, once in the shoulder and second in the side.

"Bullets didn't go through," Bobby said grabbing the tweezers. I left to call the ambulance. I sat out side of my room, running my fingers through my hair.

"This is my fault." I looked up to see two men with a stretcher. They came out of the room, and I followed them.

"I'm not going to leave you. I promise" I kissed Ryan's hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ok?" One of the men asked me.

"Yeah." I looked down at Ryan. She's all that matters right now.

"Whoever fixed your shoulder knew what they were doing." The guy smirked as he hooked Ryan up to an I.V.

"Yeah, well she did it" I glanced at him than back at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat outside Ryan's room. I sat face in hands, tears stinging my eyes.

"Don't worry Jack; she'll be fine." Bobby patted my back. I shook my head. My head snapped up when Ryan's door opened. I jumped up and stood in front of the doctor.

"Is she going to be ok?" The doctor eyed us sadly.

"Well she lost a lot of blood. And her heart is weak." I looked pleadingly at Bobby.

"Could one of us give her blood?" Bobby wrapped an arm over my shoulders.

"Well only if you're O negative." I looked at all of my brothers.

"I'm A," Jerry shook his head.

"B positive," Angel rubbed the back of his neck.

"A negative." Bobby looked at me sadly.

"I- I'm not sure." I looked at the doctor.

"Come this way Mr. Mercer" The doctor took me into a room and sat me down. I looked away as he put the needle in my arm.

"Wait here." He left. A couple minutes later he came back.

"You're O negative" He smiled at me. He got another needle and took some more blood. I felt dizzy.

"Here, get this into your system." He handed me a bottle of water and a cookie.

I went back into the waiting room. I told them that I was a match. The doctor came back out of the room. I stood.

"She still has a weak heart and need some more blood".

"Then I'll give her more!"

"I'm sorry. But you already gave more than enough"

"I don't care! Take it all! Give her my heart. She needs it! She's just a kid!" I pleaded. He shook his head and left.

"Damn it!" I punched the wall.

"Hey Jackie go see her. We'll keep watch" I nodded and walked in to her room. She looked so uncomfortable. I knelt next to her.

"Ryan ...I don't know if you can hear me but... I just want to let you know, ever since I first laid eyes on you my life turned upside down ...for the best. You made me see the brighter side of things and well...I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

"Jackie, hurry up. He's coming back." Angel called.

"Ok I don't have long ...So hear it is...Ryan I love you. And always will. I can't live without you." I kissed her hand and left.

I snuck out and sat down. The doctor looked at us and went inside. I could hear the doctor talking then heard a bang. He came out and was covered in unraveled bandage. He left. I looked back at the door, as Ryan weakly pulled her self through it. We ran and hugged her. She looked up at me.

"Didn't think I'd go without a fight did ya?" I smiled and hugged her. We took her home I carried her to my room and laid her on the bed. I pulled the freshly cleaned sheets up to her chin.

"The doctor said for you to relax, for a couple weeks. And till then I shall be at your every need." She smirked.

"In that case. Flip me over and rub my back." I smiled.

"I'm serious!" She smirked. I rolled my eyes and helped her lay chest down. I started to rub her back, when she stopped me.

"What?"

"Not like that." She groaned tugging at her shirt. I pushed her hand away. I pulled her shirt up revealing her bare back. Well, other then the bandages.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke next morning, Ryan trying to get up. I rubbed my eyes and stood up.

"You're not gonna wanna stay here for weeks are you?" She shook her head. I bent down in front of her.

"Hop on." Her hands slid over my shoulders, and her legs wrapped around my waist. I piggy backed her down stairs and laid her on the couch. I got her some breakfast. She ate while watching TV.

"What are you watching?" I sat next to her, her feet on my lap.

"Maury." I didn't bother asking if she heard me or not. I just didn't want to know that she didn't feel the same.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it. I would love to hear your reviews so...Do it! Vampria


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm sorry that it's been forever since my last update ...but I got into some trouble and schools been hectic so yeah. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review -Vampria**

**Truly, Madly, Deeply**

The next couple of days passed and I took care of Ryan, while Bobby, Angel and Jer planned to take down Sweet. Ryan has been recovering fast though, still a little weak but more independent.

"Jack? Jackie? Hmmm are you still sleeping?"

"Yes," I rolled over as Ryan poked me.

"Jack! I'm bored!" She whined in my ear.

"Then do something," I groaned. I sighed peacefully as it became quiet, but groaned when she jumped on me.

"Jack-jack please get up." I felt her lie down and hug my chest.

"No."

"Fine then...I'll make you!" She's so stubborn. I felt fingers rake up my sides sending shivers up my spine.

"Ok, you asked for it," she whispered right before she started to tickle me.

"Ryan stop! Please!" I said between laughs.

"You gonna get your fat arse out of bed?" I shook my head and she tickled harder.

"Ok! Ok! Yes! I'll get up! I'll get up!" She stopped and I looked up at her grinning proudly. I placed my hands on her thighs and my thoughts started to whirl about the things I wish I could do to her, but can't.

"Come on!" She jumped up and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet and down the stairs.

"Can't even wait for me to get a shirt!?" She dragged me into the living room, sitting me on the floor.

She bent down and hooked something to the T.V. Her hips swayed to the beat she had been humming. Hooking whatever to the T.V I couldn't help take my eyes away from her.

"Jack? Did you hear me?"

"Huh? No," I felt my cheeks go warm.

"I said I brought over my Play Station 2, I bought it for Christmas...for myself." She smiled passing me a controller.

"What are we playing?" I stretched and stared at the T.V.

"Racing. You're so going down Mercer!" She challenged.

"Yeah ok." I replied sarcastically. She laughed.

We started playing. I pushed her over every time she got ahead of me.

"Hey! Stop you cheater!" She pushed me. I laughed as I nudged her.

"Stop!" She laughed. I kept nudging her. Then she jumped on me.

"You're a terd!" She played hit me.

"A terd? Well you're a brat!" I rolled over so I was on top of her.

We rolled around, play hitting and calling each other names for awhile. When Ryan shrieked as I started to tickle her. She rolled us over, and shook trying to stop me. She laughed harder leaning forward, her face inches from mine. When we realized how close we were, we both stopped laughing. I swallowed hard; she looked deep into my eyes and closed the space between us. Brushing her lips over mine, I closed my eyes while running my hands up her sides. She placed her hands in mine, intertwining our fingers.

She then removed one of her hands from mine and ran it along my chest stopping to cup my face. She pulled away and looked down at me.

"Come with me." She got up and I followed; our hands still attached. She brought us back to my room. I stood in front my bed as she closed the door and locking the door. No one else was in the house but us. Bobby, Angel and Jer were getting Sweet tonight and Sofi was only God knows where. We had the house to our selves. She walked over to me, slowly forcing me to sit on the bed.

--

I kissed Jack again, forcing him to lie down. I crawled on top of him, linking one of our hands again. He flipped over making me lay beneath him. I ran my hands through his hair, pulling him closer.

I moaned as his mouth moved to my neck, he then raked his teeth over my pulse point making me moan again. He slowly kissed up my jaw, making his way back to my mouth.

I ran my hands down his back, raking my nails over his sensitive sides making him moan. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, asking for permission. He opened his mouth slightly. We fought for dominance. I won. I ran my tongue over the roof of his mouth, then searching every nook and cranny I could find.

I gasped as I felt his hands slip under my shirt slowly sliding it up. To see it was ok.

--

Ryan arched into me, letting me pull off her shirt. I looked away; she wasn't wearing anything beneath the shirt. Her hand cupped my face and made me look at her face.

"It's ok." Her hand fell from my face to my hand. She then guided my hand up her stomach over her ribcage; she closed her eyes and took a sharp intake of air.

(A/N: Warning Sexual content ahead)

As my hand slowly grazed her breast. I slowly started to message her breast and kiss her neck. I noticed her breathing quickened; her hand fell from mine to the bed grabbing the sheets in her fists.

Her moans ran like music in my ears. Her skin soft under my touch. I whispered sweet nothings in her ear, between kisses. She then flipped us over and kissed down my jaw getting lower and lower, hooking her fingers in my boxers and started to pull them down. I stopped her before she got them off, and pulled her up. Once again I had her beneath me.

--

Jack took my hand kissing the palm, down my arm over my collar bone, down my chest past my stomach making me arch into him.

He then tugged on my boxer briefs sliding them down my legs, he kissed my "_Shawn"_ tattoo, up my calf, to my thigh; sending shivers up and down my spine he moved to my hips and stopped.

"Don't try to fix me...I'm not broken." He looked at me his thumb lightly running over the words. "No one can break you." I smiled, but threw my head back as he kissed my hip where the words were.

He then moved himself up, his head resting next to mine, he held himself up with one arm as the other removed his boxers. He then placed both hands on my face, and smiled at me I returned the smile. He captured my lips and entered me.

"Ah!" I threw my head back in pain. Jack looked at me worriedly.

"Ryan I-I'm sorry! I'm usually not this nervous." I shifted.

"No it's not your fault. It's supposed to hurt the first time." Jack's eyes then widened.

"I-I'm...your first?" I nodded and he kissed me.

"Thank you. It means the world that you picked me." I wrapped my arms around him, as he moved in a slow rhythm.

My instincts started to kick in as the pain slipped away and became pure pleasure. My hips started to meet his, I breathed in his ear to move faster and deeper. I wrapped my legs tightly around him. Our moans harmonizing together.

--

I captured her lips and kissed her with all the passion and love I had for her. Ryan threw her head back getting close to her climax, I wasn't far behind. I ran my teeth over her pulse point. She threw her head back screaming my name, as I did hers. I rested my head in the crook of her neck, and listen to her heart rate and breathing slow. I grabbed a blanket and covered us.

"I love you Ryan. You are my heart, soul, life and happiness." I whispered, kissing her neck.

"I love you too Jack. I always have and always will, since the day we met -"

"Till the day you die?"

"No." I looked at her confused.

"I'll even love you then." She slowly ran her fingers through my hair, and slowly fell asleep. I soon followed.


End file.
